


Episode 1.8: Back In Black

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, Frustrated!Fury, Gen, Natasha Knows Everything, Natasha Will Be The Death of Him, Protective!Natasha, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Women Being Awesome, keeping secrets, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natasha knows everything and Fury is frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.8: Back In Black

**Author's Note:**

> Another epilogue featuring Natasha being awesome and Fury being Fury.

                “No.”          

                Fury stared at Natasha from across the desk.  “I’m not sure you heard me correctly, Agent Romanoff.  I wasn’t asking you to find out what Parker’s hiding.  I’m ordering you.  Find out who Venom is and why Spider-Man would want to keep his identity a secret.”

                “My answer is still no.”  She waited a perfectly insolent beat before adding, “Sir.”

                “I could have you up on charges of insubordination.”

                “If you wanted to, you could have had me up on those a long time ago, Director.  But I’ve picked my side.  I won’t do this to him.”

                Fury stared at his top agent, incredulous.  “You trust his judgment that much?  You barely trust my judgment.”

                “I don’t trust him.  And I distrust you with good reason.”  Another beat.  “Sir.”

                He threw up his hands.  “Then why the hell are you refusing to do this?”

                “Because I already know.  And for the moment, I agree with his call.”

                Fury felt like smashing his head against the wall.  Of course she already knew.  “Romanoff, if you’re trying to get yourself on a SHIELD hit list again, you are doing a very good job.”

                “Barton and Coulson won’t kill me, and you know they’re the only agents on payroll that could possibly find me if you did that.”  Beat.  “Sir.”

                He sighed.  He learned long ago that with the Black Widow, one picked one’s battles.  And this was not worth it.  “If the kid’s wrong-”

                “I’ll notify you immediately.”  Natasha said quickly.  She smirked.  “Does that satisfy you, sir?”

                He shut his eye and groaned.  “Yes.  Now get the hell out of my office before I change my mind.”  He opened his eye to find her already gone.  He let his head fall onto his desk.  “That damn woman is going to be the death of me.”


End file.
